


Diagnostic

by JessKo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, android repairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: After a hard fought battle, Zane is in need of a diagnostic exam when Cole brings him back to the monastery.Alone with the nindroid, Cole docks him into the computer and hopes for the best.What happens next is beyond his wildest dreams.





	Diagnostic

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to prompt: “Cole running a diagnostic on Zane” from MarihndaShipper

Cole sighed, running a calloused finger along the nindroid’s harsh jawline. A stray blue wire jutted out where two titanium facial plates met. Absentmindedly, Cole tucked it away. When they other’s got back from their own missions, they could help with this, but for now he’d just do what he could. Frankly, they were lucky to have escaped the serpentine layer alive, having strolled right into a trap. 

Taking the thick cords from the console, Cole brushed white hair aside to connect Zane to the computer. Even without his synthetic skin, Cole could recognize Zane, but with the thick wires hanging from his temple the nindroid looked especially artificial. 

“Come on now… Glow for me buddy…” Cole spoke to himself, awaiting for a dull light to shine from beneath closed eyelids, indicating a successful connection. Waiting with held breath, Cole bit his lower lip anxiously. Finally, a dim blue glow shown on the nindroid’s face. 

The earth ninja sighed loudly. “Alright, now to just run the diagnostic…” Turning to the computer, Cole pressed the button Jay had shown him the last time Zane had been beaten out of commission. One of these days Cole would just have to talk some sense, and self preservation, into Zane, who was all too happy to throw himself in the line of fire for his brothers who were much more… mortal. 

“Hello Cole.” 

“What? Who said that?” Cole looked around the room for the source of the voice. 

“Autonomous diagnostic is disabled. If you would like to run a manual diagnostic, press 1.” 

“Auto-what?” Cole asked, cocking his head. “Um, I’ll try manual, but I’m going to need instructions, Mr. Computer.” Hesitantly, Cole pressed the corresponding key on the computer. 

“Manual diagnostic selected. Please remove all garments from subject: Zane.” 

“Whoa, hold on there! I mean, if it means Zane will be fixed… But I can’t just strip him down! We aren’t there yet, are we…” Internally conflicted, Cole stared at the unconscious body before him on the table. 

“Repeat: Please remove all garments from subject: Zane to begin the manual diagnostic.” 

Steeling himself, Cole started at the belts fastened around Zane’s waist. “Alright, fine. Removing garments now.” 

Taking of Zane’s top was one thing, they had sparred shirtless before, no big deal. It was at the hem of Zane’s pants that Cole hesitated. What would be down there? Did nindroids even have… 

“Please remove all garments from…” the computed repeated again, louder. 

“Shut up, I’m doing it aren’t I?” Cole interrupted, temper starting to flare. Without thought, he pulled the white pants down and tossed them aside. “Happy now?” 

“Stage one: Joint diagnostic. Please apply moderate pressure to ankle joints.” 

“Weird place to start but alright.” Cole mused, taking one slender ankle in each hand and giving a gentle squeeze. 

“Please hold position. Running joint diagnostic…” 

Keeping still, Cole’s gaze wandered up pale legs, ignoring tears in the skin and following their form. He knew Zane was thin, a contrast to his own stocky form, but the nindroid really was just skin and… titanium frame. 

“Release joint. Please apply moderate pressure to knee joints.” 

Adjusting himself, Cole repeated the process with knobby knees, the joint feeling not quite human under his grasp. Again, his eyes ventured forwards to… A completely flat groin. Almost disappointed, Cole sighed. Could be worse, he figured. Curiosity getting the better of him, Cole stooped down to peer between Zane’s legs, spreading them somewhat. Also flat. 

“Release joint. Please apply moderate pressure to hip joints.” 

Stretching himself across Zane’s legs, Cole followed the instructions. Zane’s narrow waist was a bit soft, he found. There must have been some sort of padding here, for protection he assumed. 

“Instability detected. Please turn body and apply moderate pressure to opposite side of hip joints.” 

Cole found himself wrestling Zane around, careful not to disconnect the wires or break anything further. The nindroid was much heavier than he looked, and Cole was glad his strength was so honed. After a few angles, the computed requested for Cole to cup Zane’s ass to locate this instability. 

Where the hips had been soft, Zane’s ass was incredibly plush and surprisingly warm. Cole could not help but knead the cheeks a little bit, smiling to himself. Zane’s skin here was so smooth and almost silken to the touch, even more so than his hands and legs had felt. 

“Steady pressure, Cole.” 

“Right, sorry. Steady pressure coming right up.” 

Cole could swear the computer rushed this part, soon asking him to return Zane to his position laying on his back having detected the problem, a loose gear in his left leg. 

“Instability will be accessible through lower frontal port. Please open lower frontal port. I will illuminate the instability.” 

Turning Zane around, Cole reached for the blinking hatch on Zane’s stomach but felt his forearm brush against something… Unexpected. 

Where there had once been a flat plate of metal was now a fully erect, twitching member. The silver, thin cock was practically ribbed, seeming to be telescoping in nature with interlocking rings, ending in a dull tip with a small, dribbling hole. 

“Computer, end manual diagnostic.” A new voice called out softly. 

Zane’s voice, Cole realized. 

“H-how long have you been conscious?” Cole stuttered. 

“Since you were at my knees.” 

“And you didn’t say anything?!” 

Zane looked away, a blue blush gracing silver features. “I… was enjoying the contact. I can continue the diagnostic autonomously if you would prefer.” A subtle clicking sounded, and the blinking at Zane’s stomach ended, the instability repaired internally. 

“I enjoyed it too, Zane.” Cole admitted with a blush. “You are beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined.” He ran his fingers absently across Zane’s side, causing the ice ninja to shiver. 

Zane sat up on his elbows, a soft smile gracing thin metal lips. “And you, Cole, are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” A cold fingertip pulled at the hem of Cole’s black gi. 

Without breaking eye contact with Zane, finding his electric blue eyes enchanting, Cole untied the belt at his waist and attempted to shed his shirt, only to have it catch on his dragonskin armor. 

Zane chuckled, deftly undoing the armor’s buckles. “You wear far too much for an earth ninja.” He joked as Cole shrugged the armor to the floor. 

“Oh yeah? What do you suggest? Fishnet shirt and no sleeves?” Cole replied with a grin. 

“Yes, that would be ideal.” Zane responded so seriously that Cole made a mental note of it. 

“So, what needs looking at next, mm?” Cole jabbed, leaning in close to Zane. 

The ice ninja’s reply came in the form of a chaste kiss, cool and short. 

Cole stooped down further, catching Zane’s lips and pressing his against them. Zane nibbled at his lower lip. 

“So soft, and warm.” Zane said gently, stroking a soft cheek. 

Cole was for once in his life at a loss for words, a bright blush taking over his dark features. A cool hand pressed against his chest, hand splayed, feeling his strong heart beat. Zane’s eyes flickered to the rhythm. 

“There is one thing that I can not address by myself, Cole.” Zane admitted with false sheepishness. 

“Let me guess, close your eyes.” Cole responded, covering Zane’s optics with a large hand. 

“I hope you guess correctly, then… oh!” The ice ninja exclaimed at Cole straddled his thighs, nipping at his chest. 

“I’ll get to it, frosty.” Cole joked, lapping at a chill nipple. Zane hummed in satisfaction. 

“Y-you know, then.” Zane said breathlessly. “May I see you?” 

“Yeah, need this hand anyway.” Cole removed his hand from Zane’s face, tapping the tip of his nose with a finger before wrapping it around the base of the needy cock. 

Zane bucked his hips involuntarily, mewling softly. Cole could melt into that sound forever, he felt. 

Cole stroked the member once, feeling its slender length. He knew he wanted it inside of him immediately, but today was not about his needs. Sliding back, Cole slid his tongue across the head of the cock, greeted by a metallic taste as he exhaled deeply onto it. 

“P-please, Cole…” Zane begged, hands burying themself into dark curls. 

Opening his mouth further, Cole swallowed most of the length, then pulled up. Inhaling, Cole then plunged down to the hilt, feeling the cock adjust inside of him with a mechanical whirr to curve down his throat comfortably. 

After a few pops, Cole pulled back completely. “Aren’t you just full of surprises.” He joked, kissing the tip. Zane pressed down against his head, needing the friction and heat returned. 

With a sly grin, Cole swallowed the length again, nibbling at the base. Zane moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the room. Cole purred against the pressure in his throat, eliciting even more of a response from the nindroid. 

Biting down hard, the member flexed, becoming rigid and shooting ice cold metallic spunk into the earth ninja. Cole swallowed it all, lifting his head and licking his lips. Zane pulled at his shoulders, lowering Cole to lay on top of him. Resting his head on Zane’s chest, he heard the mechanical cycling of his power source. 

“You sound like the ocean…” Cole mused. 

“I am sorry if that is distracting to you, Cole.” 

“No, I love it.” Cole admitted, wrapping his arms around Zane’s thin form. He really was such a small man, yet so strong and brave. Cole felt so much love in his heart, and not just for the ocean. 

“Your sounds as well… I love them. So fluid and organic, all of nature coming together to create your being.” 

“Zane, never change.” 

“I have resisted reprograms in the past.” 

“That’s… Thank you, Zane.” 

“You are welcome, Cole.” Zane paused, stroking Cole’s hair and brushing it to one side. “May I record you? I would like to listen to your sounds more often.” 

“Yes, of course. Just don’t put them on NinjagoTube, ok?” 

“Of course.” 

So, the ninja lay still, intertwined in a not so silent bliss. 


End file.
